


F*ck the police!

by Claudii85



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cora is a little shit, Derek is akward, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles smiled at Derek like he understood how Derek was feeling. Derek felt his heart skip a beat and smiled back, totally forgetting his sister, sitting four feet behind them.</p>
<p>"Hey! Stop flirting with my brother and let me go maybe?", screamed Cora.</p>
<p>"Cora, you'll have to calm down before I let you go."</p>
<p>"FUCK YOU!"</p>
<p>"Cora!," hissed Derek, "He's a police officer, he could easily decide you have to spend the night here."</p>
<p>"FUCK THE POLICE!"</p>
<p>"Well, I'm trying", muttered Derek under his breath before he realized his mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F*ck the police!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Come2findme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Come2findme/gifts).



> Ok so, this was supposed to be a super tiny ficlet but yeah, it's not super long but still a lot longer than what it was supposed to be. This is for my friend Cricket, it's based on a tumblr  
> [post](http://withmyteeth.tumblr.com/post/137170305396/cora-fuck-the-police-derek-staring-at) and her tags. I hope you all like it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated ❤
> 
> Unbeta'd, I re read myself but I might have missed a thing or two, so all mistakes are mine.

Derek arrived at the police station a little bit after midnight, not knowing in what state he was gonna find his little sister. At least it wasn't the hospital who called this time. All Derek knew was that Cora got into a fight at the local bar and that if she didn't want to spend the night in the holding cell, he needed to come get her.

Honestly, Derek was almost tempted but it's deputy Stilinski who made the call and mentioned that he was on babysitting duty for the night. Derek knew he would see him if he came to get Cora. Yes, his motives were totally selfish.

Derek had a not so little crush on the deputy since he saw him rescuing a kitten for his neighbor's daughter. That, and the fact that the man had the most mesmerizing eyes he ever saw, a mouth made of sin and fingers even more sinful. The problem with his crush was that he never really had the chance to talk to the other man. Saying hello and how are you when they saw each other in town didn't really count. Derek was not going to begin commit crimes just to get a chance to see him. He was 33, not 15 anymore.

So, even if he was tempted by the idea of letting Cora in prison for the night to teach her a lesson the idea of seeing Stiles was even more tempting.

When Derek entered the precinct, Stiles was sitting at the front desk, playing what seemed to be an intense game of Angry Birds or Fruit Ninja. Derek tried not to blush but he knew he failed miserably when he felt his cheeks grow hot. Maybe he was a 15 years old after all. Behind Stiles, Cora was sitting, handcuffed to the wood bench. Derek was thankful Cora didn't break the handcuffs even if she could have easily done it. Derek knew how violent Cora could get when she was pissed.

"Deputy Stilinski", said Derek, trying his best to keep his voice from stuttering. 

Stiles put his phone down on the desk and smiled widely when he spotted Derek. 

"Hey Derek!", he answered cheerfully.

Derek smiled back and tried to keep in mind that maybe this was how Stiles greeted everybody who entered the station. He didn't want to get his hopes high and ending with a broken heart.

"What happened?", asked Derek, nodding towards his sister.

"I don't know, she didn't talk since she arrived here, all I know is that the dude she sent to the hospital has a concussion. She's really lucky he didn't pressed charges."

Derek sighed. One day Cora was going to end up in jail for good if she didn't stop acting like that. But for now, he was just happy Cora didn't shifted. Stiles smiled at Derek like he understood how Derek was feeling. Derek felt his heart skip a beat and smiled back, totally forgetting his sister, sitting four feet behind them.

"Hey! Stop flirting with my brother and let me go maybe?", screamed Cora.

"Cora, you'll have to calm down before I let you go."

"FUCK YOU!"

"Cora!," hissed Derek, "He's a police officer, he could easily decide you have to spend the night here."

"FUCK THE POLICE!"

"Well, I'm trying", muttered Derek under his breath before he realized his mistake.

He knew very well Stiles didn't heard him with his human ears but Cora was looking at him, her eyes wide and smirking.

"Fuck!"

"What?", questioned Stiles.

"Nothing, nothing", answered Derek nervously.

***

"So, wanna talk about your crush on deputy Stilinski?", asked Cora, when they finally exited the police station.

"No, not talking about that. And don't use the word "crush", it sounds juvenile."

"I'd prefer to hear what happened at the bar", continued Derek.

"He grabbed my butt!"

"He what?"

"I said he grabbed my butt!"

"I know, I understood but, you almost killed the dude for that?"

"Hey asshole! It's sexual harassment. He deserved it."

"I know Cora, I know. And I am proud you can take care of yourself and i'm not saying he doesn't deserved it, but I don't want you to end up in jail. I don't want you to ruin your life for some asshole who can't keep his hands to himself. Just...next time, hopefully there won't be a next time, punch him in the throat or something, anything just don't kill anyone, okay?"

"Thanks Der for this emotional moment but I'm okay so now, let's talk about your crush on Deputy Stilinski."

***

The next few days passed uneventfully. Cora managed to not get arrested again and Derek, to not see Stiles. Until Stiles found him at the grocery store on a Sunday night in the frozen aisle trying to decide which ice cream he wanted.

"Hey Derek!", Derek heard Stiles' voice behind him. He turned around to see Stiles a couple of feet behind him.

"Hi deputy Stilinski."

"You can call me Stiles you know, and I'm not even wearing my uniform."

"Sadly", muttered Derek under his breath.

"I heard, well, I saw something really interesting today", said Stiles, getting closer to Derek.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!", answered Stiles, suddenly in Derek's space, "I read somewhere that you wanna fuck the police and by police you mean me, specifically", continued Stiles, voice low, directly in Derek's ear.

Derek choked on air. What!? That wasn't possible. He couldn't know that. Stiles laughed at Derek's reaction like he hadn't just said "that". Stiles pulled back slightly and fished his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans. Derek watched him unlock his phone and browse through his pictures.

"Ha! Found it!", Stiles exclaimed cheerfully.

He handed his phone to Derek to show him the photo.

"Look."

Derek took the phone and almost dropped it when he saw the picture. The picture that had obviously been taken in the park near downtown, where everyone could see it. Tied to a stop sign there was a poster saying "DEREK HALE WANTS TO FUCK THE POLICE! (DEPUTY STILINKSI MORE SPECIFICALLY). Oh my god! Derek wanted to die or no, better, he was gonna kill Cora and hide her body on the preserve. Nobody would know!

"Uh, you know, maybe you shouldn't say these kind of things in front of a police officer," said Stiles, smirking at Derek.

Derek eyes widened as he realized he had said all that out loud. Fuck!

"No, no...I, I'm not, I mean, I'm not really gonna kill my sister", Derek stammered.

Stiles laughed, "I know dude, relax."

"I'm really sorry for this, my sister, she has an interesting sense of humor."

"It's okay, I don't mind. I think it's funny, but I want to know, is it true?"

"What?", exclaimed Derek dumbly.

"It's totally okay if it's just a joke, well not okay okay because I would love to get to know you but..."

Stiles seemed nervous and Derek needed to change that even if he was nervous himself.

"No it's not, a joke, it's not a joke I mean. I'd really love to get to know you too before you know..."

Derek knew his face was beet red but that was worth it when he saw Stiles smile and tension leave his shoulders.

"The night is still young, would you like to get out of here and go for a walk in the park or something?", asked Stiles.

"I'd love to."

Okay, maybe Derek was not going to kill Cora after all.

-FIN-


End file.
